Hart, Body, and Soul
by RevouluishaunMe
Summary: He was told by his father not to let anyone distract him and stay focus on the prize of winning and becoming a champion. So far he heeded his father's advice, but as of late it, seems though that he's doing the complete opposite and trying to justify it.
1. Praying for a Savior

A/N: Ok so this is my first Bret/Shawn fic ever and I decided after have it written in one of my many notebooks to finally type it up and post it here. I have to say that this is a materpiece in the making even though I'm still consider a noob on this site. Hopefully over time with updates and making more stories I'll get better. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and get some R&R.

* * *

What are they? Is there even a "they" or a "we". He stands there across the corridor. These worn, gray concrete walls surrounds them with high ceilings and fluorescence lights that hang above, one fighting for its life as it twitches to stay on. Identical floors to the walls, but colored with age and dents. Production workers finding there destinations. Equipment and crates abundant throughout. All of these elements clutter the corridor, but somehow, only one thing, one person stands out amongst it all. There he stands, all 6'1 of him with coworkers and acquaintances gather around him. Instantly caught in rapture by those delicate sapphires. His eyes. The golden lashes that envelope around them, making them pop with a reflective gleam. The gates of his soul. His eyes wonder lower to his lips. In reality, they move like any other pair, but for him, they move so slow as if time has divided into half to ingrain the sight in his mind. Moist and soft in detail. Delectable in his mind, ravishing the feeling of his lips on his own.

Bret suddenly closed his eyes at that thought of Shawn. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking that way, especially in such a sexual manner. Shawn already had enough problems as it is with what people say about him. Bret didn't need to be an add on to it nor did he want to be anyways. He's the champion and what he should, or rather thought that he should be doing is maintaining the belt and staying focus on more vital activities, but not with these foreign feeling and thoughts surging through him like an electric current. No, Bret was more than aware of the possibilities of this happening. His father, Stu, warned him at the beginning of his career about the darker side to being on the road.

_"Don't let them distract you Bret, you hear me? There's nothing but faggots in tights trying to get off on others. Don't let them turn you wrong. They are a disgrace to wrestling. You need to keep your eyes on the prize of winning and becoming a champion, not on some faggot."_

That thought only seem to frustrate him more. Bret respects and honors any advice his father gives him, but for some reason he had a hard time heeding his father's advice. Sure he did listen to him, but as of late it seems though that he's trying to find some way to justify it all. This vexation just seem to settle to his most intimate place. Bret closed his eyes again, but his mind just seem to pick up from where it left off.

Behind his lids he sees his own lips molten to the nape of the younger man's neck, sucking and tasting the bitter sweetness of the droplets of sweat moving down the heated smooth skin. Soon his feels arms pull him closer and wrap around his neck, holding on. He moves his own hands down to his waist, fingers kneading softly, but firm altogether. Hot breath panting against his ear only serving to continue his ministrations and working some type of response from him and he got it.

"Bret"

Bret flashed his eyes open and found it unbearably hard to breathe. 'I need to get out of here', he thought and searched out the nearest exit to clear his mind. Once found, Bret made a beeline straight to it, ignoring onlookers. Busting through the double doors, cleansing air hit him hard with an impact. He was nearly hyperventilating and sucking in as much oxygen as possible. 'I can't be thinking that way. I cannot be thinking that way' Bret screamed inside. He knows he shouldn't, but damned to let his own mind takeover and maneuver its way to create such vivid images of the blond. Shawn is a man, a man Bret should not be thinking about it in such sinful ways. 'Those eyes, those lips'. Bret pounded his fists hard against the brick wall of the arena. Pain shot up his arms from the contact, but he didn't care. It barely register in his mind because the real pain he felt was between his legs, slowly throbbing for need. Bret knows its taboo. He woke up many times in the night to pray to God to save him, release him of this greed and lust. Nothing. God seem to not care in his eyes what would happen and turned his cheek. Kneeling and pressing his head to the wall, Bret once more prayed for help.

"I beg you my God as I kneel on my knees to please rid and save me from these sinful thoughts because I'm so afraid that something beyond my strength will happen. Something I might regret." Bret raised from the ground and open his eyes to see the blond sin in question before him.

"Fancy seeing you out here. What were you blubbering about?" Shawn asked with a hint of a smile on his face. Though it was barely noticeable out in the darkness, Bret was more than able to make it out. He played it cool though and casually stuff his hands in his jean pockets and replied smoothly.

"Just getting some fresh air. Its kinda hot and stuffy inside. You?"

"I was about to get something out my rental until I saw you on your knees mumbling something." Shawn moved over to where Bret was leaning against the wall and stood beside him. "What where you saying?"

Bret immediately felt the need to create some space between himself and Shawn. He could feel the body heat coming off of him and wrapping itself around Bret, trying to pull him closer. Once again, he played it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Ignoring the closeness, Bret came up with a quick lie.

"Its just a little ritual I do before a match. Helps me to concentrate better." Bret replied, looking down at his hands and seeing the effect of abuse the wall did to his hands. As if reading his mind, Shawn gently grab his hands.

"What happen to your hands?" Bret stiffen at the simple gesture of Shawn examining his hands. It was so simple, yet it affected him greatly.

"Shawn, they're fine. I just need to put some ice on them and wrap them up."

"You sure? I have some Icy Hot in my bag if you need some." Bret smiled.

"I'm fine Shawn." Bret pulled his hands away from the younger man's grasp and stuff them back in his pocket. He looked up at Shawn and from what he could tell, he had a look of rejection on it. 'Did I hurt his feelings?'

"I'm sorry." Shawn whipped his head around to look back at the dark-haired man.

"Why are you apologizing for?" He asked, still not understanding why all the sudden guilt.

"I know you were trying to help me, but I assure you my hands are fine." It then dawn on him. Shawn chuckled and smiled.

"You didn't hurt my feelings or anything Bret. I assure you of that. I know that you're pretty tough. After all, you are the reining WWF champion right now." Bret nodded in agreement.

"You say as if you're a nobody to me. I know some day you'll be wearing this strap too. You are, technically, the second in line to win the title." Bret referred to him being Intercontinental champion. In this line of work, that title is know as the workhorse title and guarantees that any previous holders go on to be the WWF champion.

"I hope so." That was all Shawn could say. He's been hoping and dreaming to become champion since the age of 12 when he was first presented to world of wrestling via a television set. As for Bret, he grew up surrounded by it. Wrestling ran deep in his family. All of his 7 other brothers are/were wrestlers and his 4 sisters married wrestlers.

"What do you mean hope so?" Bret gave him a bewilder look. Shawn now look a bit uncertain. He keep his gaze away from the Hitman.

"Are you alright?" Shawn shifted uncomfortably under his watchful eyes, not daring to look up at them. Then suddenly his chin was raise to look back at the other man. Shawn gave him a slight nod in indication that he was alright. Bret let his hand linger a bit longer until he released his chin.

"Look I should, uh, just go get what I need out of my rental and be on my way." Shawn turned and walked hastily away from Bret without giving him time to response. Bret let what was about to come out his mouth turn into a sigh. 'I scared the poor kid' he thought walking back inside the arena to get ready for his match.

Shawn finally made it to his rental and let out a jagged breath. Sure he might of though that Bret would show some form of concern for him, but it touch him the way he showed it. Shawn couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought, mainly because Bret wasn't know for being a touchy guy so him lifting his chin was very unlike him to do. Shawn simply enjoyed it. It felt good to have someone outside of the Kliq to show some fondness to him. 'Maybe we can be friends.' He thought.

Bret couldn't get the imagine of Shawn staring back into his eyes out his mind. The moment branded in his mind, but he also noticed something else. Awkwardness. He does know why, but he saw the glint of nervousness in the younger man's eyes. It was quick, but nonetheless he spotted it and only lead Bret to wonder why Shawn was. 'Did I scare him?' he thought. Bret knew he scared himself when he took it upon himself to use physical means to make sure that he was alright. Never would he ever do such a simple gesture for anymore, not even for his own family. The Harts are known for being tough and Bret abide by that. Showing emotion was no-no and he sure as hell will never make the mistake of showing it again.

Tonight's house show was over and Bret being of course apart of the main event, grab his towel and made into the shower room. He was thankful for the fact that no one was around and that he could enjoy his shower. He never did like changing with others, especially knowing that anybody could have a wandering eye. Putting the shampoo and conditioner aside, Bret turned on the shower full blast, letting the water turn lukewarm for his liking. After a short while, he began washing himself and delving in the wonders of the water easing knots out of his muscles. Bret let him mind wander and he wasn't surprise it wander to Shawn.

_ There he was before him, completely soaked. His blond curls dripping with water and surrounding his face. His body hair sticking to his chest and stomach, making him more desirable. Bret focus his eyes on a droplet of water that trailed from his neck down to his toned stomach. He keep his glaze seeing it slide down over the ripples of muscles and soon losing itself in the soft patch of curls below his waist. Bret let his eyes wander back up to see Shawn slowly and methodically wash his upper body. The combination of soap and water poured down his down his body to his feet. Shawn eyed him half lidded and lick his lips in want. Bret dropped his own bar of soap and purposely made his way over to the blond. Shawn looked up into his brown eyes and just stared at him, trying to read his mind. He was jarred from his mind when he was pull to him closer, making their bodies and sex touch. Bret thought right then and there that he would lose after seeing the expression on Shawn's face from the contact. He let eyes lower to his lips, taking in the detail of them. Bret softly pressed his lips against them and felt time just slow around him. Shawn kept the kiss intimate and slow, wanting to explore every bit of the older man's mouth. Bret suck softly on the bottom lip, nibbling on it for indication to deepen it. He got his wish and Shawn more than willing parted his lips and granted Bret all access to explore. Bret caress the sensitive roof of his mouth while he felt Shawn's tongue caress the underside of his tongue. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer until Bret pulled away and reattached his lips to the pulse of his neck. He nibbled at his atom's apple then sooth the markings with little kisses. Shawn raked his nails down Bret's back, making him arch towards at the tingly sensation. _

Bret looked down below and knew he was sporting a painful erection. He did not want to stroke himself to relieve the constant throbbing and ache, but knew there was no way he was going to out still sporting this hard-on. Bret reluctantly slide his hand lower to grasp the shaft and used the water as lubricant and started slowly stroking himself.

_ Bret suddenly half gasp half moan when he felt Shawn take a hold of his cock. Shawn used his thumb to tease the head and conjure some response._

_ "Mmm...God Shawn, don't stop."_

_ Shawn picked up the pace and started to give him more firm, fast strokes to get him off. Bret cling on Shawn for dear life and he felt his own release coming soon._  
_Bret started to stroke himself faster in sync with the daydream._

Twitching violently under his own ministrations. Biting on his lips, he was overtaken by the waves of pure ecstasy. He now held his own deflated cock in hand, cover in his own release. Bret let the water wash the mess away and continued with his shower, not knowing he was being watch the whole time.

Shawn leaned against the wall that separated him and Bret after watching what just happen. Shawn let out a large breath of air he didn't even noticed. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. He originally came back in the lockeroom to grab his coat he left behind. He was about to leave until he heard the shower running. Peering his head in, he saw the Hitman in all his glory. That sight alone was turned him on. He didn't want to let his mind wander and walked over to the door to leave, but something had caught his eye. Reeling back to where he stood previous, he had to double take what he saw. There stood Bret, eyes closed and stroking him. Shawn lower his gaze to the repetitive movement of his hand moving up and down on his shaft. Blush creep into his cheeks at seeing this. He felt like he was little kid that saw some adult movie for the first time. Knowing he would be caught if he didn't leave, Shawn walked back over to the door, but this time something caught his ears. He didn't need to walk back over to the showers to know what Bret had said aloud. It was more than clear the first time. Bret was in the shower wanking himself off to thought of him and vocalized it. Shawn blushed even more red than before. Never would ever think that Bret Hart would be sexually interested in himself. Shawn smiled a bit at that and relished in the fact that Bret found him desirable. He linger in the lockeroom a bit longer until he heard the shower turn off and left.

Bret wrap a towel around his waist and emerged from the showers. He felt much better physically and mentally after that. No longer was his muscle aching. No longer was he thinking about Shawn. After dressing into some jeans and shirt, Bret simply pulls his hair back into a ponytail and gather his gear and left the arena to hotel he was rooming at.

Shawn nonchalantly drop his luggage on the floor and flopped face first on to the bed. He let out a huge sigh and kicked his boots off. The memory of Bret back in the arena in the shower still ran through his head like a picture slide show. He still couldn't believe or consume the fact that Bret had moaned his name aloud, too busy in his own world to know that the same said man was right there behind a wall hearing all of this. Did Shawn find this hot? Yes, but he felt uneasy about it. He knew what he had to do if Bret ever wanted to act out on his fantasy, but there was no way Shawn would let him. He's heard the rumors about himself and the last thing he wanted was to prove his critics right. So yes, Shawn would probably sleep with him, but it doesn't that he would anytime soon. He had much more important tasks at hand and with that said, Shawn change into some pajama bottoms and slip underneath covers. Tonight he was going to have a full night of sleep and forget everything he saw in the shower.

Bret on the other hand knew he wasn't going to have a pleasant night of sleep. He knew that as soon as fell into stage 2 of sleep, he would be welcome by the sight of the blond once again. Getting ready for what was soon to happen, Bret just strip to his boxer and laid in the bed just starring up at the ceiling and counted the little dots until sleep overcame him. Just like he forseen, Bret eventually drifted off to sleep uttering a silent prayer. 'Please protect me in my sleep.' God once again turn his cheek and Bret was already taken away and all he could was go with it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoy the first chapter on this story. Please R&R. It'll be my drug to help me keep updating this story. Love to all. **


	2. Heavenly Hell Muffins

The next morning arrived allot sooner than what Bret had anticipated. Last night was terrible for sleep. The insomnia was all due to a specific young man, Shawn. Bret had generalized last night that his normal, peaceful night of sleep would be overflowed with thoughts of the younger man, especially after what had occurred last night in the lockeroom showers. Not even the little prayer beforehand help to cease it, but a small part of him knew that any sort of prayer wouldn't be much of help. Bret just insinuated that the more he tried to downplay these graphic thoughts, the larger chance that they would vanish. No, what he should have done was trying his damnedest to prepare himself for them. Bret looked down and shook his head. 'I should have know better than that.'

Bret looked over at the clock on the nightstand and noted that he had roughly three hours before he had to get on the plane for the next house show. He only needed an hour to get ready and be on his way to the airport. Bret took the time to look around the dim hotel room. The tainted window curtains were closed with a dark orange glow peaking from under them, showing the light from the slowly dawning sun. Majority of the hotel room was chilled from the air conditioning being set so low in temperature. It didn't bother him that it was freezing in the room. Bret naturally had thick skin because of where he grew up. Cold Canadian weather was something he was accustom to. The cotton sheets around him were cool against his heated body. The contrast of temperature felt so naturally good to him. Bret wasn't in a rush to get up and continued to just lay down and went into deep thought to burn some time.

A smile curled to his rosy lips. Despite what happen last night in the lockeroom, Bret had always taken a fondness to Shawn. The young man is a spitfire in the ring; flying and jumping off whatever he can. Shawn had something special about him that Bret took notice of when first saw him in the ring. He didn't know if it was the way he moved in the ring or the way he looked. Shawn had always wore flamboyant clothing to ring which made him look less like a wrestler and more like some male dancer to many of the boys in the lockeroom, including Bret himself. The looks from others didn't seem like it bother Shawn at all, at least that's what Bret thinks, or that people thought that way of him. Maybe Shawn already knew. Bret knew the boys thought that way about him and look past all that facade and saw that the young man had allot to offer in the ring and wrestling in general. Bret could see himself one day going up against him in the future. He knew that if Shawn kept up with his improving ways, that one day he could end up becoming the champion in the future, but Bret also knew that Shawn had allot to work on, technically and mentally, if he wanted to become the champion one day.

Finally getting out of bed, Bret grab some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a nice hot shower to help fully awaken him. Placing the shampoo and conditioner down, Bret turned on the water and tested out the temperature before getting in. For a moment, he let the soothing lukewarm water shower down his body and closed his eyes. The steam was heavy and the glass of the shower door was blurred. Sighs of relaxation escape his lips when the muscles under his skin loosen up. He closed his eyes and lean forward under the shower head, resting a hand on the shower wall. It didn't take long for his thoughts to continue from last night. Bret gripped his hands closed in frustration and anger. 'Why won't you go away.'

* * *

Shawn was still asleep in his room and was enjoying every minute of it. Eventually he knew he had to wake up, but like always, he didn't want to. Last night's house show was great as usual, but everything after it wasn't. His friends, Kevin, Sean, and Scott had decided to go out to a bar earlier than normal, leaving himself alone. Paul had no choice but to go. He was their designated driver. He really need a drink or two after what happen last night. Shawn was used to many women lusting off of him and maybe on occasion some men too. It was the norm for him, but this particular man was one he had to see and work with on a daily bases. He couldn't shrug it off like all the numerous times he did and never see the person again. Bret is very active backstage. Shawn would always see him talking to people, giving someone some sort of advice, much like he did with himself at some point. Shawn knew from others that he's a devoted family man and husband to a woman, not a man. He always hears Bret talk about his kids and wife with such zeal and pride beside wrestling. Shawn knew his family always came first to anything or anyone. Even if Shawn tried, there was no way that Bret would leave his family for another. 'Where would I fit into this?'

Shawn scoffed and shook his head at the ludicrous thought. He knew there was no spot for him and was happy that there wasn't one. What he needed to focus on is wresting and making his boyhood dream come true. Shawn found out the hard way that mixing the two couldn't exist. Having to choose between what you love and the one you love wasn't a choice Shawn wanted to make. Getting a divorce wasn't something that he thought would happen. As much as he did love Theresa, he loved wrestling more. Wrestling was all the love he needed. Sure there were times when he just wanted to end it all because he wasn't getting where wanted, but his sheer passion for wrestling trump those suicidal thoughts he had a few years back. Shawn smiled in his half sleep because he knew with each passing day, he was getting closer to his dream and that was all that really matter.

Eventually getting out of bed, Shawn took a quick shower. Stepping out and looking at himself in the mirror, his reflection was beaming with a glow after remembering that he's at where he wants to be. Shawn was amazed by just remembering his own goals in life would bring such rejuvenation to his soul. He put on some clothes and dried his hair. He took look one more look back at the mirror before leaving and smiled. 'This is where I want to be.'

* * *

Bret dragged his luggage in the elevator, pressing the button to the lobby when a hand stop the doors from closing. He looked up to see Shawn stepping in with his own luggage in tow. Bret gave the younger man a quick look over before settling on looking up at the floor number above the elevator doors. For the first, Bret felt uneasy being next to Shawn in a small space. The air seem to be limited in the elevator suddenly. Shawn wasn't paying any attention to Bret. He was feign being interested in his new beeper, absently pressing buttons he had no idea what they did. Bret looked over and watch with a bit of amusement on his face. He too noticed that Shawn had no idea how to use the device. He took this opportunity to easy a bit of the tension between Shawn and himself.

"You have no idea how to use that, do you?" Bret spoke and smiled when Shawn gave him a nod.

"Vince highly encouraged me that I get one of these beepers. I don't even know how the freaking thing works!" Shawn was frustrated with the beeper. All week he was trying to get the device to work, but failed miserably.

"Let me give it a try." Bret took the small device from the blonde's hand and started tinkering with it. Shawn step closer to him to get a better look at what Bret was doing with the beeper and trying to remember everything that he was doing. Bret was still tinkering with the beeper and didn't notice how close Shawn was until he spoke calmly.

"What are you doing Bret?" The older man instantly froze in his place. That voice. It was like the strumming of a guitar; soothing. He then looked up into Shawn's eyes to see that they were looking right back at his dark brown ones. Bret noticed that there was a hint of gray and green in them under the lights. They were simply captivating. Bret's daze was broke when Shawn spoke again.

"Well?" Shawn was starting to become impatient and wanted to know what Bret did to his beeper. Bret blink and finally handed over the beeper after being in a short comatose state. Shawn took the device and looked down at it trying to see what changes Bret made to it.

"I put Vince's number in it for you." Bret grab his luggage and walk out the elevator as the doors open to the lobby floor, leaving Shawn dumbfounded in the elevator. Shawn took another glance down at the beeper and notice that indeed Vince's number was in his beeper, but also Bret's. He look up again to see that Bret was already gone out of site. "Thanks".

Bret walked over to where his youngest brother, Owen, who was talking to his brother-in-law, Davey, about upcoming events and Thanksgiving in. Bret pretended to be interested in what Owen was rambling on about, but was too busy looking past his brothers at Shawn. The blond was at the receptionist desk, checking out of the hotel. He didn't know for sure because he was just looking at him in general. He had on some tight blue jeans that accentuated certain assets that Bret took immediate notice of. Davey was now talking and rambling about the schedule when Owen followed his brother's gaze to Shawn. He wasn't surprised. He started to notice that his brother's attention had been off for a while now. He tried asking him before what was wrong, but Bret would always dismiss the issue and come up with a lame excuse. More recently he would see Bret taking secret glances at the young man. Owen notice that every time Bret would look at him, something would come alive in his eyes. His eyes would have a burnt orange twinkle in them. Owen knew the look. It was the look of lust in his brother's eyes. Surely he thought that Bret wasn't lusting after him, but then he started to deny that his brother was. Owen was unsure. 'He wouldn't be, would he?'

Owen decided to put his own curiosity aside for the time being and focus on the topic at hand, though he knew that sooner or later, he would privately confront Bret and ask him some questions about a certain person. Owen turned back to his older step-brother and continued on the conversation like nothing happen.

"You ready for Thanksgiving?" Owen asked with a mischievous smile. Davey just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before slowly starting to smile. Owen was up to something again. Owen was always up to something.

"Anything in mind Owen?" Davey asked back, fully smiling now.

"Maybe." That was all Owen said before walking off and leaving the hotel with his luggage. Davey shook his head and followed with his own behind him. 'Always up something Owen.'

Bret didn't even noticed that his brothers had left without him. He was still glancing back every now and then at the blonde who was now leaving. Picking up his luggage, Bret walk over to the receptionist desk and check out of the hotel. He stop by a small shop located towards the entry of the hotel to grab some breakfast on the go. Bret wasn't the biggest fan of airplane food and wanted something sweet to munch on. He decided on a large blueberry muffin and caught a taxi with his brothers.

* * *

Shawn, unsuccessfully, was trying to call for a taxi cab. He needed to be at the airport in the next 30 minutes and knew the drive from the hotel to the airport was a 10 minute trip. Putting his bags down, Shawn pulled up one end of his jeans to show off his cowboy boot. Feeling risque and desperate, Shawn stuck his boot out, shaking it a bit to get a taxi driver's attention. Not even one taxi later did one pull over for him. Shawn smiled and started picking up his luggage. The taxi driver came out the car and to Shawn's relief, it was a woman. She went around to the rear of the car to pop the trunk open. Shawn carelessly threw his bags in and was about to shut the trunk of the cab when someone yelled out his name. Looking up, he saw Paul quickly approaching him with his own bags.

"Thank God I got your attention." Paul spoke breathlessly. Paul was up all night having to babysitting Kevin, Sean, and Scott and making sure they got back to the hotel last night. He also had to make sure that they were up in enough time to get ready to leave for the next show. With all of that, he barely had time to get his own luggage ready.

"You need to catch a ride with me or something?" Paul nodded and Shawn grab the younger man's luggage and toss it into the trunk with his. Hunter smiled and quickly got into the taxi cab, trying to get his breathing back to normal after running around this morning. Shawn looked back at the hotel, seeing if anyone else needed a ride and saw none of the boys. He shut the trunk closed and climbed into the backseat of the taxi.

"Thanks again Shawn." Paul spoke.

"I'm guessing that you were up trying to keep them on schedule." Shawn said, referring to Kevin, Sean, and Scott. Paul nodded and stretched his long legs as far as the taxi cab allowed him to. It was unbearable for him. When he first joined the company earlier this year, he was told by Pat Patterson that befriending Shawn and his buddies would be beneficial to his career. Paul seized the opportunity, hoping that Pat wasn't lying to him. So far, whatever benefits he was getting were being trumped by all the labor he was doing for them. Shawn wasn't so bad; he would majority of the time carry his own luggage while the others would leave it all for Paul to carry. Sean would help out every now and then. He knew his pain as he once was in Paul's position not too long ago. He knew this was just their way of making Paul pay his dues and to earn some credibility with them and himself.

"You know you can just tell them to go easy on you." Shawn stated calmly, looking over at the younger man. Hunter just scoffed.

"Yeah right Shawn." Shawn frown when he heard that. Paul was looking out the window the entire time. Shawn took the opportunity to really look at him. For the first time, Paul looked tired and not just tired, but looking like he wanted to quit. His normal honey gold eyes were dull and void of any emotions. They were embordered with dark circles and lines of age. His equally golden hair was pulled back into a crappy ponytail with hairs looking mousy and in need of a good wash. There was even some small patches of a beard starting to grown in. For someone who portrayed a rich, clean-cut snob, he was looking the complete opposite.

"I'll talk to them about it then." Paul looked back at him. Shawn just shrug his shoulders.

"It's nothing. You've earned it with taking our crap." Shawn smiled at him and Hunter smiled back, knowing that Shawn was speaking the truth.

"Thank you." It was all Paul could say at the moment.

"Will ya stop with the 'thank yous'?" Shawn smiled, teasing him.

"I don't know what else to say. I just am." He truly was. He wasn't getting the best treatment, but being a lackey had some goodness come from it, like Shawn's friendship. Not to say he wasn't close with the others, but he found being around Shawn to be... special.

* * *

For the rest of the ride, they both continued to talk about miscellaneous topics. Once the cab stop, both men step out the taxi and grab their luggage. Shawn would have like for the conversation not to end, but they were on different planes. Luckily for Paul, he was on the plane without Kevin, Sean, and Scott. Paul sighed happily in relief. He was going to get much needed rest on the plane today. Shawn on the other hand, was stuck on the plane that had the Harts on it. At least he had Bret to talk to. Owen and Davey made it obvious that they didn't want to associate themselves with him. Shawn had no idea what that meant, but small part of him knew exactly what they meant.

Shawn parted ways with Paul and headed for his terminal. He looked around and saw some empty seats near the windows and made a beeline to them. He looked at his watch and noted the time for boarding plane was in a few minutes. Looking around once again, he saw Davey and Owen laughing over something with no Bret in sight. Mark was sitting with crew of large men. There was the Kliq and then there was Mark's gang of friends, BSK. The meaning of initials were different depending on who you asked. Back Stage Krew, Black Solid Knights, or more commonly known, the Bone Street Krew. Every member had a tattoo that were of the initials. Shawn thought it was more of a gang-like group than a gathering of close friends. He was caught up into thought when the intercom came on, telling the passengers it was boarding time. Getting in line, Shawn still didn't see the older man, but the older man saw him.

Bret was sitting far away from everyone. He had a pair of normal shades on to mask himself. He watched Shawn from the time he arrived to now where he was waiting in line to board the plane. He noticed the blonde kept looking around, as if searching for someone. He saw that none of Shawn's friends were around. It was just himself, Shawn, Davey, Owen, Mark, and his crew of friends. The plane was going to leave soon and Bret needed to get in line quickly. Stopping himself from thinking any further, Bret casually walk over to the terminal with his ticket and boarded the plane.

* * *

Shawn immediately went to the back of the plane to be far away from everyone. He took a seat behind an emergency exit that block off his view of rest of the plane. Bret boarded the plane last and looked around, seeing that no one was in the back, or at least he thought so. He made his way to the back and was surprised to see Shawn sitting by himself.

"Shit! You scared me." Bret spoke, holding his heart. Shawn chuckled at him.

"Sorry Bret. I wasn't expecting you either. 'Thought you would have sat up front with Owen and Davey."

"Not today. I just want to sleep." Shawn smiled at that.

"You're not the only one." Bret casually sat down next to the blonde. Shawn was taken back by it, but didn't show it. There was several empty seats and he chose to sit right next to him. 'Odd'.

Bret took out the blueberry muffin he brought earlier at the hotel and began to unwrap it. From the corner of his eye, Shawn watched Bret take a bite of the muffin. He specifically paid close attention to the lips and how moist they got from salivating at the muffin. Shawn griped the arms of the chair when Bret made a low noise. He shut his eyes tight when he heard him make the sound again. Shawn's imagination started to run rapid. The imagery was sinful. The sheer thought of those lips on any part of his body was his kryptonite. A part of him knew it was wrong to think this way, especially if the man in thought was sitting next to him, but he didn't care. He wanted him so damn badly right now.

Shawn let a shaky breath escape his lips. This plane ride is going to be heaven and hell for the next 3 hours. 'I wish my body was the muffin'.

* * *

Alright, it's been too long since I updated this story. I started this back in high school. Now I'm working on college and have some free time (Interior Design FTW). Hopefully, I'll update more frequently, but I'm not going to promise that. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

The info about the Bone Street Krew is true. Whatcha think the tattoo across Undertaker's stomach is for? The members of group are Undetaker, Bearer, Yoko, Mideon, Rikishi, Godfather, Savio Vega, and Krush. There's more of the them, but ones I listed have a tattoo of the initials. Yoko and Undertaker came up with the name. I assume guys like Bradshaw, Farooq, and Viscera are apart of this group as they are all close friends with Undertaker. At some point there was beef between the different cliques in the company, but that all went away sometime after a tour in Germany. You can find the infamous picture of the Kliq and some members of the BSK on the internet somewhere. They're on a bus BTW.

Anyways, please review. Recently reading the ones I've got made me want to update this story. Sad isn't it that I'm now looking at my reviews?


End file.
